


The Heavenly Doctor

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Deaths, Gang Violence, Gen, M/M, Too many Characters to name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He died so another could live. And now, this other waits in the shadows to extract bitter revenge on the man's murderer. <br/>Panic will ensue and cover the streets in red. The true definition of "terror" will be known when the Heavenly Doctor starts to make his move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heavenly Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> **OFFICIAL**
> 
> In this AU, Trafalgar Law is 23, Eustass Kid is 23, and Killer being 21. All three are college students that attend Brooklyn University. This AU takes place in Brooklyn, New York (because stereotypical gang related dramas start out in busy, large cities). All three are in gangs that operate throughout the city:
> 
> Eustass & Killer = The Red and Black Cult  
> Trafalgar = The Family
> 
> More characters will be introduced, as well as other gangs and cliches.

 

_Dear Trafalgar,_

_By the time this letter reaches you, I'll be gone. Before I leave, I want to tell you a story that you'll remember, and one day you'll pass on to someone whom you love and trust very much to you._

_Eight years ago, there was a young boy who had visited a rundown factory. He was in front of the doorsteps of probably the most terrifying, merciless gang out there--just to paint a picture of how atrocious, yet incredible this gang was, in the last ten years of existence, the gang had murdered and ran off two powerful families that claimed the east side of town. All in two days. And the gang had only four members at the time._

_This boy was delusional. He didn't care about any of that--he didn't care who they were, nor did he care where he was. He spoke to the leader, who was the police's most wanted man in the city, with such brashness that even he himself was shocked. Did you know what that boy said? He said, "Let me join you!"_

_The leader was shocked. He was downright appalled; that's the right word. This boy had walked right up the steps of his place, came face-to-face with him, and demanded to join the gang. I should mention that the leader hated having his group being called a gang--they preferred 'family', because that's how tight they were. They even treated one another like family, and wasn't afraid to snap anyone's bones to those who apposed or laughed._

_Anyway, back to the story...The leader knew something was up with the boy before he even demanded to join the group. This boy was wrapped with grenades from shoulder to mid-waist--his eyes, they weren't straight. The pupils, they were dilated and twitching eccentrically. This boy was in a state of trauma, something the leader couldn't have in his family. He turned the young, deranged boy down on his offer, and then proceeded to threaten to kill him off._

_The boy wasn't scared--he said something that made the leader reconsider his offer, who would later grow a soft spot for him. He said, "I don't care if I die...If I die now, they'll live. They all will live and carry on, acting as if death wasn't around the corner. I want to be their death--I'm going to destroy them all, every one of them that crossed paths with me...!"_

_The leader saw something in the boy's dilated eyes--he saw insanity. He saw a potential murderer. But most importantly, he saw_   _him._   _He saw_ _the younger version of him, and that was all it took to get the man to consider the boy's offer. But there was a problem. A deadly problem that neither family nor he could see, but the boy knew._

_He was sick. His sickness wasn't simple, like the cold or flu. Whatever he had, it was rotting him from the brain and destroying his system. And most importantly, it was destroying his heart. Neither leader nor family considered that factor; the only problem they saw was the grenades strapped around him in a vest-like appearance, with the two that were also strapped in his hand._

_The boy was losing himself. Only one man saw through this and worked day in and day out to save him. While he worked, this boy grew up under the care of the leader through most of his times; he learned how to kill swiftly and silently, and then clean up his mess. This boy was taught that destruction and chaos were the true beauties of the world. He was trained to let anger be his mask, and to have his softer feelings kept bottled within him, never to show itself._

_And this man, as he worked and worked to save him, he saw the sickness come back. He saw the color of his heart turn black with anger and wither away in decay. He thought, after working so hard to save his heart, to lose it again to bitter and ugly emotions, what was the worth? What was the reason behind it all?_

_There's something about this man you should know--he saw reasons behind the actions depicted by others. If his leader killed someone, he investigated the reasons behind it; if they were good, then he would let the murder slip away and carry on. Many times his leader did kill, and he did look into the reasons, he let them slip away; in turn, he was a bad man, right?_

_No._

_This man was also taught to let everything be a reason for the good--to never let his true emotion show. But, he didn't. This man let his true emotions show like the exuberant petals of a flower; and that's how he kept his own heart safe. With this idea and way of living, the man took this boy underneath his wing and steered him away from the leader. Behind the other's back, he trained the young boy in his own methods; in a way, he rebuilt the boy's heart and replaced the color black with red.  
_

_Do you want to know the name of this boy? What about the man that saved him, or perhaps the leader? I'm pretty sure you figured it out by the end of that, or perhaps you knew who the boy was before you even read the top line. Nothing can ever get past you--I guess I'll have to thank Doflamingo for that when I leave. Anyways, that boy is you, Trafalgar--and the man is me._

_Do you remember the days when you followed me everywhere I went when you weren't with Doflamingo? What about that time you walked in while I was using the bathroom, and you didn't leave even when I told you too? Ah, I bet you're blushing from that--of course you remember. And what about the time you declared you wanted to become a surgeon, and left Doflamingo to follow me? It wasn't because you thought it was "exciting", right? And those times you stormed into my offices and private room--you weren't doing that to annoy me._

_You were following your heart, were you not? I feel ashamed that it took me years to figure it out. That I was your heart._

_The heart is a vital organ in your respiratory system. It pumps blood, as well as oxygen, throughout the body and carries out carbon dioxide. In shorter terms, you need your heart to breathe, much like you need your brain to think and walk. And if your heart is gone, you will die. But, hearts can be replaced; it will take many hours of careful surgery, and a large amount of anesthesia, but the process can be done. And, if luck is on your side, you'll be able to function properly and carry on living, just like before._

_If there is one thing I want you to do, I don't want you to lose your heart. You are among the few that are blessed with two hearts; don't lose either to ugly emotions and fatal accidents. Instead, try to replace your missing heart with dreams. You remember the dreams you told me day after day; of you wanting to become an "underground" surgeon, whatever that meant. Do you remember saying that you wanted to find that special someone, whoever he--I won't ever forget the day you came out--may be?_

_Remember these dreams and goals you've told me about, cherish them to the fullest. Don't you ever lose them either, and if you could, dream bigger. Instead of becoming an underground surgeon, become a master surgeon. Become someone that everyone will remember. Be known, not secretive._

_Do you remember my dream? I know you do--I don't even know why I asked. Because just like you, I told my dreams several times, up to the point where you told me to shut up. That was... hurtful, but I guess I deserved it. Anyways, I don't care about that dream anymore; I don't give a damn about it. Because, now that I'm leaving, it won't matter... I'll leave that little quest for you to complete, if you want._

_Instead of a dream, I have a goal--a goal for you. My final mission, a lesson in a way. Live. That's right; I want you to live. Each and every day; live until your mid to late seventies, hopefully even older. Work at your dreams, and live._

_Because if you don't live, who will pass on my legacy?_

_Trafalgar Law, I want you to live and conquer the dreams you hold dearest to you._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Corazon_

_P.S._

_I wish to you a happy birthday. I'm sorry I couldn't say that to you in person, and I'm also sorry that I'm leaving on the day of your fifteenth birthday. May you have a wonderful year Law, and a pleasant birthday indeed._

 

Donquixote Corazon placed the feathered quill beside the letter and leaned back into the brown leather chair. His eyes, shielded behind the family's signature curved sunglasses, were lowered into soft slits that were watering slightly.  _So this is what it feels like... To have Death standing just a mere two feet behind you, awaiting your arrival. Not a very pleasant feeling, that's for sure._ As if his thoughts were heard, the soft click of the doorknob brought the man out of his daze and closer towards his impeding demise.

"It's time, Cora-san."

Corazon knew of only one man who would add the respectful honorific at the end of his name. He slightly turned the leather chair so that he was face to face with Vergo and gave him a soft smile. "Is it now? Well, let us get started."

The two calmly walked down the hall, their echoes loud against the hollow walls. Despite the silence that accompanied them, Corazon felt as if his racing mind could be heard in the silence. He constantly thought about Trafalgar Law, who would be turning fifteen today--the thought would have brought joy to the blonde haired doctor, but instead it brought guilt and sorrow.  _I'm so sorry I can't see you on your birthday Law. Please, find a way in your heart to forgive me of this.._

"We're here." 

Vergo's gruff, stern voice halted Corazon and stopped his guilt-riddance thoughts. The two men were in front of a large double door with two smileys carved out in each. Vergo allowed Corazon to go in first, respectfully beckoning the man inside with a large sweep of his arm. The man stepped into what appeared to be a large room the size of a warehouse--several windows closest to the ceiling allowed light to filter in from the top.

Judging from how bright the light was, Corazon guessed it was mid-morning.  _Good; he kept his end of the promise._ Corazon was led to the center of the warehouse sized room by Vergo, who remained silent throughout the whole ordeal. Once they made it to the middle, the man turned around to face the doctor. "He'll be right with you. Would you like to get something, perhaps a drink?" 

From past experiences, Corazon knew to never test the man's patience. Yet this was his last day, and the last time he'll ever see the man. Corazon's lips curved upward in a wide, disturbing grin; something only one of the Donquixote bloodline could ever perfect. "Go to hell, Vergo." The sentence was like a hushed growl, backed by a sadistic grin.

Corazon wasn't able to revel behind his victorious sentence. He was brought down on his knees quicker than he had even blinked, with blood welling from a knot on his forehead. Red covered his shades, and soon stars when Vergo landed another punch to the other side of his face. "That's Vergo- _san_ to you." Corazon spat a good amount of blood onto the dusty linoleum and wiped the rest away on his white sleeve. He gave Vergo another scornful glare, but kept his mouth shut.

_Fwoomph!_

_"Whoa, whoa! I don't remember ever saying you could start this party, Vergo."_  

The closing of another set of doors made both men turn their heads. Vergo merely stepped back, unaffected by the light jeer that was thrown at him. Corazon felt his blood boil underneath his skin, and he had to clench his hands into tight fists to keep from lashing out. The steady clicking of shoes got closer and closer, which was followed by the abnormal chuckling of a clearly insane man. " _Fufufufu,_  you know he's mine, Vergo. Remember why I sent you." 

"Yes. My hand simply slipped." 

 _Yeah, sure it did._ "He does have a little bit of a mouth, doesn't he? I guess you couldn't help yourself at all." 

Corazon watched as he stepped closer to him, until he was looking into face similar to his own. Long fingers stretched over the reddened shades of his sunglasses before they were swiftly removed and crushed; he smirked seeing the pieces fall before him like bits of glitter. "Since today's your last day, I'll have to get rid of your membership."

_"You're only removing the surface. You can't get rid of blood, no matter how much--"_

_Schk!_

Needles shot through Corazon's stomach. He glanced down to see blood well up in the center of his white dress shirt, and in the center of that was a thin white line that just barely caught the reflection of the morning light above. Corazon bit his bottom lip, not only to distract the searing pain through him, but to keep his hatred for the other man down. "Oh just shut the hell up. I don't need you giving me a lesson about medicine--especially when you're about to  _die._ " 

Corazon flinched at how smooth the word rolled off the other's tongue. Through his pale blue eyes, which was somewhat blurring because of the pain, he saw the man start to circle around him.  _"If you're trying to intimidate me... you're doing a horrible job at it--"_

_Schk!_

His teeth crunched his bottom lip when another needle pierced through his body; this time it went through his shoulder and inches away from the bone. Corazon could hear the man's sinister laugh through his ears, which churned his blood even more. "Trust me, Corazon. I'm not  _trying_ to intimidate you. I'm just simply getting my last look of you. This is my last time seeing you after all." 

 _"F-Fufu... You w-w-wouldn't miss me, e-even if I was gone..."_ The pain in his left shoulder was affecting his speech, and he was having a hard time focusing on the man before him. The other saw this and chuckled devilishly. "What bastard wouldn't forget about that dear brother? Honestly, I'm hurt at how little you trust--"

_"Liar!"_

Corazon could hear the change in breathing of the other man.  _Good,_ he thought--a faint smirk formed on his lips.  _"I-I trusted you. I trusted you more than I trusted myself and the rest of this family. I thought of you so much more than a brother; I thought of you as a friend, a loyal friend who I could tell all my secrets, all my regrets too."_

The other man was still silent, Corazon could see that. So, he continued on.  _"I never would have betrayed you, or soiled our brotherly bond with such a petty thought. And to think... that you would even believe that... If anyone should be hurt by the lack of trust, it should be me."_

An explosion of agony tore all throughout Corazon's chest and lower abdomen. He could feel trickles of blood leak out the corners of his mouth and blur his vision. The man before him had brought up more of those white, needle-like lines and punctured his entire body with it; now, his blond hair was grappled within the other's long fingers and yanked upwards to where he was forced to peer into the other man's eyes. All Corazon saw was burning, dark hatred.  _"Have you forgotten why you're here in the first place? Did you really suspect this was about betrayal?"_

The question was backed behind a sickening grin. Corazon felt his eyes lower, much to his disappointment.  _"Y-Y-You... you just wanted to k-kill me, that's all.."_

"Precisely! I can care less about this  _trust--_ it was obvious from the start that you would abide to my rules. In a sense, I grew tired of you."

_And you're going to dispose me like trash._

The sentence should have angered Corazon and make him hot with white rage, but it didn't. It didn't make him sad, either. That thought triggered a light chuckle, which then bubbled into a loud, raucous laughter that shook his body and caused the white strings to twitch. The man eyed him curiously; when it seemed like his laughter would stop, he forcefully released the grip on his hair and planted his foot squarely in his chest.

Corazon sputtered and coughed up blood, but the smile was still evident. This only brought more anger to the man and caused veins to thicken along his forehead. He kicked his brother squarely in the chest once more and forced up a mouthful of blood.

But he  _still_ smiled. "What's so damn amusing!? What do you find funny about this?" He grabbed Corazon by his neck and brought his blood-spluttering mouth closer to his face. The other's smile faltered to a light curve as he bore his piercing blue eyes into the other man.  _"Is this what you saw in him? When he... When he first came to us, he wanted nothing more than to destroy.. To destroy everything that lived and breathed.._

_Is this what you saw in Law?"_

"You're thinking about him, moments before your death? And here I thought you were selfish.." He released his grip on Corazon with enough force to have pain shoot through his body all the way up to his head. He coughed several times, but still had that smile evident on his lips.  _"I don't take away the lives of others merely because they annoy me... unlike a certain blonde headed bastard."_

_Schk!_

Several more white strings pierced through Corazon's body. They shot through both of his arms and through each palm. More were lined through his chest, turning his white shirt red and black pants darker. A puddle of blood had surrounded him and leaked towards the shoes of Vergo and the other man, who eyed the site before him with a sinister look. "Che, why aren't you dead yet? You should be a dead puppet, not a talking one." 

Corazon grinned underneath the shadow that crossed his face. Neither of the men before him knew it, but with the expertise of his devil fruit powers, he was able to perform an operation on himself to remove all the vital organs in his body. They were stashed somewhere in his room, so it would be awhile before either could find them. Still, Corazon knew his life was slowly seeping away; while he did remove his vital organs, if the man before him were to strike his main artery or even graze it, that would be end. 

_That's if I don't die of internal blood loss._

That was another problem as well; he was losing a lot of blood. The man before him had his back turned and was chuckling quietly to himself. "You want to know something, Corazon? The day Law came to us, I figured he was just another problem kid. But looking back on it now, I see that I had found my true right-hand man. In just a few short years, I would be able to transform Law into a monster such as myself--but  _you_ just had to interfere and make him  _weak._ "

_"He was dying because of you..!"_

"He was finding his purpose! The person that was killing him was you!" 

Corazon saw the man whip on his heels and point a finger at him. At first, expected more strings to shoot through him, but emptiness accompanied the finger; nothing had pierced his body. Corazon gave his brother a confused look, which he returned with a sinister grin. The man's finger rose painfully slow; painfully because Corazon could feel his left wrist rise up against the string that pierced it.  _He wouldn't!_

Had he saw through the man's scheme? Corazon bit his bottom lip, which had grown pale underneath his teeth; the other knew about the last minute operation performed on himself, and now he was going to go for the major vein in his wrist. "You should have stayed out, Corazon. You wouldn't have been in this situation right now if you minded your own business, and because of that, you'll have to face the consequence."

_"You'll rot in hell for this..."_

He was amused by the sentence as he brought Corazon's wrist up higher. The doctor could feel the string tear through his skin, severing different smaller nerves and veins. The pain was excruciating, yet he didn't let the other get the better of him. Corazon bore his icy glare onto the man, blurred and heated with white rage. "Before you die, I want to tell you something Vergo, Monet and I found out about devil fruits. You ready to hear about it? It'll be interesting..

When a devil fruit user dies, his devil fruit gets recreated and lands somewhere else. Now, where--we're still searching for that. Maybe it lands where it was originally found, or perhaps it lands where the body dies. So, if I were to kill you, so to speak.."

Corazon didn't let his emotions get to him as quickly as they should have--he was taught not to, after all. He let bitter rage mask what he was feeling, and watched as the other man toyed with slicing his wrist from the inside out. He could feel the string get closer and closer to his main artery, which seemed to pulse in wicked fear. The man before him gave off another sinister, wicked smile--if Corazon was feeling honest with himself, he felt sad.

That was the last time he'll see the trademark grin of Donquixote Doflamingo.

"Any last words before I send you off? And for the love of God, don't say anything cheesy to disappoint me."

Corazon smirked. _"I have nothing to say to you, or Vergo,"_ he gave said man a harsh glare, _"or anyone else. However, if you see Trafalgar Law, tell him happy birthday for me."_

Doflamingo's brows raised in curious, devilish amusement. "Oh, that's right--his birthday's today. Perhaps I will tell him that for you, and send him a present along the way."

_"N-No, you promised--"_

Corazon's sentence was cut off by the piercing, wet sound of vein and bone snapping. His icy blue eyes widen at Doflamingo, who stared him with the ever widening smile on his lips. The vision before him blurred and formed into a milky white picture, with the impeding darkness creeping in from behind. _I figured... you would set me up..._

_Doflamingo.._

Said man lowered his hand. The man that was brought on his knees in a pool of his own blood made him smile, and he turned the look towards Vergo, who watched with an almost bored, placid look. "Clean up this mess."

"Yes. I'll wrap it up with the red bow you gave to me earlier." Vergo walked towards the kneeling man while fishing through the pockets of his white coat. Doflamingo watched this, highly amused with the antics of the man. "Vergo, I never gave you a bow." The other's hand seemed to stop, before a small chuckle slipped through his lips. "That's right--you never gave me a bow."  

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, many buildings from the warehouse room, a young teenage boy felt a slight twinge in his heart. He stopped his walking and turned to look behind him--his hand subconsciously lifted to grip the white dress shirt he wore, tightening over his pulsing heart. An even smaller girl in front of him heard his slowed footsteps and turned to look behind him. Her brow rose as she followed his gaze, then looked back at the boy. "What's wrong Law? Why are you holding your shirt like that?"

Law didn't answer the girl at first. He was curious too--why did he feel that? 

The boy ended up shrugging it off and continued to follow the black, curly-haired girl. "No reason--let's go check to Jora.

Maybe she knows where Cora-san is."

 


End file.
